Celos
by Kurai neko
Summary: Shaka x Camus - Camus, Milo, Shaka y Mu se reúnen en un picnic una tarde de domingo en el internado al que asisten. Un par de confusiones harán que Shaka se entere de muchas, muchas cosas...


**Disclaimer:** Como todo el mundo sabe, Saint Seiya no me peternece, sino nunca habría dejado que se desmadrase tanto el episogio G XD Y Milo sería el protagonista 8D

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno, Shônen ai (amor entre chicos). Sweetness por doquier :3

**N/A:** Escribí este fic para incrementar el número de relatos de esta pareja nvn Fue un regalo para la presidenta del club Shaka x Camus y la verdad, incluso después de escribir esto me sigue cayendo mal Shaka... pero ahora me parece más interesante.

**Celos****  
**

_Capítulo único_

Era una tarde de domingo tibia, pero amenazaba con refrescar nada más se escondiera el sol.  
El otoño se había lanzado sobre la ciudad sin avisar. Las hojas de los árboles habían empezado a caer sin teñir el paisaje con su habitual rojo para esa estación.

El joven francés paseaba por el patio del internado sin prestar demasiada atención a este hecho.  
Llevaba en aquella institución desde los ocho años y conocía a más de la mitad del alumnado y a toda la plantilla de trabajadores. Profesores, pinches, cocinera, señoras de la limpieza, conserjes… pero en realidad pocos de ellos lo conocían a él.

–¡Camus! –oyó gritar en la distancia– ¡Ven, Camus!

Y ahí estaba uno de los pocos a los que se había dado a conocer.  
O más bien debía decir que aquel muchacho irrumpió en su vida sin consultárselo.

El rubio no esperó que Camus apretara su paso para llegar hasta ellos más rápidamente, sabía como era lo suficientemente bien como para no hacerlo. En cambio fue él mismo quién se levantó a marchas forzadas y lo alcanzó, envolviéndole en un cálido abrazo que no sólo lo espachurró a él y a su ropa sino que hizo caer sus libros sin pretenderlo realmente.

–¡Milo! –riñó el francés– Ya basta, suéltame.

El griego soltó su presa renuente, con un mohín de enfado en su rostro. Pero pronto cambió el gesto por una sonrisa y ayudó a su amigo a recoger los libros caídos sobre el césped.  
Milo terminó de recogerlos con su habitual animosidad, sin dejar que Camus llegara a tomar ninguno de sus preciados libros.

–¡Ya creía que no te vería hoy! –dijo alegre el griego, empezando a caminar hacia la manta de cuadros que había abandonado hacía unos momentos– Te hemos estado esperando.

Milo le guiñó un ojo pícaramente a Camus, sin que éste comprendiera el significado de tal gesto.  
Nunca lo comprendía.  
El pelirrojo arrugó nariz y ceño, tratando de averiguar el porqué del guiño, esta vez.

Milo dejó los libros y a sí mismo sobre la manta, sus rodillas tomaron el impacto sin ni siquiera dar muestra de haberlo notado.  
Rebuscó en la cesta de picnic y agarró un emparedado antes de volverse a levantar.

–Hola –saludó otro de los ocupantes de la manta–. ¿Cómo estas?

Camus respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y añadió una breve variación al saludo para indicar que se encontraba bien.  
Mu sonrió para dar a entender que había captado la respuesta.

El pelirrojo ordenó sus libros antes de mirar la cesta con atención. Levantó la tapa y subió una de sus cejas partidas. Su nariz se movió ligeramente, como dejando pasar cualquier olor que proviniera de la cesta.

–¿Quién ha preparado la comida? –preguntó paseando su mirada por los presentes.

Milo se había incorporado del todo y daba pasos largos alrededor de los demás mientras mordía distraídamente su sándwich.  
Mu se dedicaba a beber su té, levantando la taza con el recipiente apoyado en su palma.  
Shaka giró su rostro al escuchar el silencio de Camus.

Ninguno de los dos era muy hablador, pero no les hacía falta saludarse para dar por hecho que estaban allí. Sabían que la presencia del otro era algo indiscutible desde el momento en que estaban en el mismo lugar.  
Milo siempre se quejaba de su comportamiento tan poco social, pero tampoco los instaba a saludar a otras personas que no fueran él o Mu.

Mu abrió un ojo, aún con la taza en alto y pegada a sus labios.  
Su codo se desvió de su posición original y chocó contra el brazo de Shaka.  
Éste se frotó el lugar afectado y abrió un tanto sus párpados para atisbar la nariz de Mu, que asomaba tras su taza de té aún en el aire.

–Yo –respondió por último en chico indio.

Camus asintió sin más y escarbó para ver qué encontraba.

Shaka había llegado nuevo ese año y pronto había sido absorbido por la espiral energética de Milo.  
Por mucho que lo rechazara Milo había seguido tras él, declarándole ante todos los chicos de la escuela lo mucho que le gustaba.

A veces Shaka odiaba su buena memoria.  
Aún recordaba su primer día con demasiada claridad.

'_¡Me gusta!'_ había gritado Milo nada más verlo entrar por la puerta de clase.

También recordaba como Camus se había llevado la mano a la cara, paseándola por toda su extensión, presionando y tratando de fundirse con los muebles que lo rodeaban.  
Mu rió ante la ocurrencia de un amigo y la reacción del otro.

–¡Mirad! –gritó Milo distrayendo a todos de lo que estuvieran pensando– ¡Llevo siete…y ocho, nueve…!

El rubio caminaba con las manos en el suelo y los pies donde debería tener la cabeza.  
Aún tenía un trozo de su bocadillo entre los dientes, sobresaliendo de su boca. El cabello le colgaba hasta el suelo y Camus se preocupo por una caída inminente provocada por sus pocas posibilidades de visión.

Mu se dejó caer sobre la hierba, ya con su taza guardada en la cesta y Shaka levantó una ceja, entrecerrando sus ojos otra vez, tan claros que le molestaba el sol cuando los abría de par en par.

–¡Milo! –riñó el pelirrojo otra vez– ¡Déjalo, te vas a matar!

El griego se dejó caer haciendo una voltereta elegante y quejándose de lo duro que estaba el suelo.  
Camus infló uno de sus mofletes y su ceja izquierda se agitó temblorosa en seria señal de enfado.

Shaka no dejó de observar la escena en ningún momento.  
Milo era el único capaz de sacar aquellas expresiones del pelirrojo, y eso era algo que lo tenía sumamente molesto desde hacía un par de meses.

–¡Vamos, Milo! –llamó Mu incorporándose, justo antes de que Shaka pensara tomar cartas en el asunto–¿No querías enseñarme tus nuevos dibujos?

El rubio dorado tomó impulso para sentarse sobre la hierba.  
Ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó con interés.

Los otros tres lo miraron.

Milo los observó, ladeando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Camus frunció de nuevo sus cejas, Shaka intentó que no reluciera en su cara el disgusto y Mu trataba de hacer señas sin ser visto.

–Dibujos… –habló– ¡Ah! Sí, claro.

Mu suspiró aliviado y se levantó de la manta, tendiendo la mano a su amigo. Éste la tomó gustoso y tropezó con Mu al levantarse.  
Entre risas cayeron al suelo, pero pronto se estaban alzando otra vez y se despedían de sus otros dos amigos con reverencias y prisas.

Camus suspiró ruidosamente, deslizando todo su cuerpo hasta estirarse por completo en la manta a cuadros.  
Shaka se acercó un poco más y estiró sus piernas, chocando su rodilla con la cabeza pelirroja.

–¡Oh! –habló– Perdón.

Camus levantó la cabeza y miró aquellas rodillas cubiertas por la tela del pantalón blanco.  
A Shaka le gustaba vestir de colores claros.

El francés se movió hasta dar con una postura cómoda.

–¿Te molesta? –preguntó, aunque sabía que era innecesario.

El indio no había dado muestras de repulsión ante el contacto.

–No… –respondió con tono seguro pero disperso.

Se quedaron por unos minutos así, en silencio. Oyendo el trino de algún pájaro tardío que volvía al nido, el susurro del viento entre las hojas y las pisadas de algunos estudiantes que pasaban por allí sin reparar en ellos.

–¿Qué te tiene tan distraído? –soltó de pronto Camus– No estabas muy atento cuando he llegado.

Shaka dejó pasar unos treinta segundos y un movimiento de sus piernas antes de contestar.

–Milo.

Camus parpadeó confuso.

–¿Milo? –preguntó incrédulo.

Shaka asintió, arrugando sus cejas de forma que mostraba aquel sentimiento contradictorio que despertaba el griego en su corazón.  
Camus deseó malentender aquel gesto.  
Cambió su rostro por uno serio, lo más serio que podía mirarlo desde sus rodillas.

–¿Y bien? –interrogó mientras enlazaba sus manos sobre su estómago– ¿Qué pasa con Milo?

Shaka chasqueó su lengua, gesto que siempre usaba cuando algo le molestaba en demasía.  
Camus sonrió imperceptiblemente, sintiéndose aliviado al comprobar que la idea loca que le había cruzado la cabeza no podía ser cierta.

«_A Shaka no puede gustarle Milo… ¿verdad?_»

–No sé como me arrastró hasta aquí –declaró con su tono neutro–. Se supone que lo odiaba.

El francés lo miró con interés renovado.

«_O igual sí es posible ¡Oh, cielos!_» pensó Camus alarmado «_¡No!_»

Camus se incorporó observando fijamente al indio durante todo el proceso. Este tenía los ojos abiertos y trataba de resguardar sus claros iris del sol, aún así no se quitó la mirada de Camus de encima, respondiendo con la misma intesidad.

«_¿Tanto le agrada Milo?_» caviló un poco celoso el pálido rubio «_¿Por qué sólo reacciona con su nombre?_»

Shaka irguió la barbilla y alzó una ceja, esperando la inminente pregunta del francés.

–¿Te gusta Milo?

Aunque algo le punzó en el alma, Shaka admiró el rostro sorprendido y alertado del pelirrojo. Casi parecía que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro.

–¿Celoso? –preguntó Shaka directamente.

Camus volvió a negar dentro de su cabeza.  
Aquello no podía estar pasando. Simplemente no tenía cabida en el mundo real.

Aún recordaba el día en que Shaka pasó a formar parte del alumnado.

'_¡Pero es perfecto, Camus!_' había exclamado Milo '_Me da en la nariz que sería perfecto para tí._'

Camus había dejado caer el peso de su libro de historia sobre la cabeza de Milo.

'_¡Tú no tienes nariz!'_ exclamó en aquel momento.

Desde entonces, Milo se había desvivido por conseguir que Shaka entrara en el grupo y que Camus se fijara en él.  
Para desgracia del tercero, el griego había hecho bien su trabajo.

Camus suspiró.

¡Claro que estaba celoso!

El francés cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y perdió el equilibrio.  
Sus reflejos lo salvaron de una caída segura sobre las rodillas del indio. Rápidamente recompuso su postura, asegurándola lo más que pudo.  
Volvió a cruzar sus brazos y levantó el rostro airado.  
Un mechón de su flequillo decidió hacer el pino.

Shaka tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír.

–Ese no es el punto –dijo en tono frío–. ¿No sabes que Milo tiene pareja? –soltó de repente, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos entreabiertos– Y no creo que lo dejen.

Shaka no pudo más que sorprenderse. Esa sí que era una noticia nueva.  
Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer al respecto.

Como persona responsable del grupo no podía dejar que Milo flirtease con quien quisiera y dejara a Camus llorando en su habitación sin compartir sus penas con el mundo.  
Sobretodo si ese mundo podía consolarlo de forma efectiva. Y sobretodo si ese mundo era él.

Shaka se indignó.

–¿Cómo que tiene pareja? –interrogó incrédulo– ¿Y desde cuándo?

Camus bufó, demasiado enfadado como para suspirar.  
Estaba cansándose de aquella breve conversación.

–Si tanto te interesa pregúntale a él mismo.

El indio se dejó caer hacia atrás, estirando sus brazos por encima de la hierba.  
Bueno, en realidad a él no le importaba. O no tenía por qué importarle.

En realidad sólo le importaba porque lo conocía y su obligación era hacer ver a todos cual era el camino correcto por el que caminar en la vida.  
Pero en sí, el tema no era de su incumbencia.

Camus lo miró, tratando de indagar algo sobre su extraño comportamiento que le dijera que su primera suposición era errada, que algo más se escondía allí.

–Creo que me importa.

El pelirrojo alzo una ceja.  
Estaba pensando en recoger sus libros e irse de allí cuando Shaka volvió a hablar.

–Me importáis.

El indio se apoyó sobre los codos, volviendo su mirada hasta Camus, que se había levantado sobre sus rodillas y ahora se volvía a sentar, esperando el resto.

–Nunca había tenido amigos cercanos… –reveló– Y… no sé, es extraño.

Shaka desvió sus ojos, empezando a jugar con las briznas de hierba que habían invadido la manta blanca y verde.

–Ah –contestó Camus, sintiendo toda su sangre concentrarse en sus mejillas–. Era eso…

Camus se sentía avergonzado por sus pensamientos y alegre de ser alguien importante para su amigo.  
Cubrió los labios entreabiertos extendiendo sus dedos sobre ellos y admiró los bellos colores que marcaban la puesta de sol en el horizonte.

–Camus –llamó el rubio–. ¿Camus?  
–¿Sí? –preguntó con tono demasiado estridente.

Shaka titubeó un poco antes de realizar su pregunta.

–¿Y a ti?

Camus bajó su mano, pero no dejó de observar la estrella anaranjada.

–¿A mí qué?

El rubio ladeó la cabeza. No sabía si era apropiado, pero no iba a encontrar momento mejor.

–¿Te gusta Milo?

El francés parpadeó, pensando la respuesta.  
No solía hablar de sus sentimientos, pero por una vez podía ser sincero.

–Sí –respondió con una sonrisa pequeña–, me gusta mucho. Es mi mejor amigo.

Giró su rostro hacia Shaka y prosiguió sin dejarle contestar.

–Pero no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia él –habló fluidamente–. No hacia él.

Camus se levantó decidido a marcharse y Shaka lo hizo para retenerlo.  
Necesitaba saber más.

¿Eso significaba que a Camus le gustaba alguien más?  
¿Alguien que no era Milo?

El pelirrojo recogió sus libros con prisa y tendió la mano para que el indio le devolviera el último, que no había tenido tiempo de agarrar antes que él.

–¿Quién es? –exigió sin hacer gesto de darle el libro– ¿Quién te gusta?

Esta vez Shaka parecía más nervioso que colérico por el hecho de que a un amigo suyo le gustara alguien.  
Camus cambió el peso de pie y movió su mano impaciente.  
Shaka le devolvió el libro renuentemente.

El francés lo tomó y se acercó un poco más hacia su confesor.

–Pues verás… –empezó.

Camus decidió jugar todas sus cartas y con un movimiento rápido unió sus labios y los del rubio, en un beso corto y un tanto inocente.

–… aunque Milo no sea mi tipo, me gustan rubios.

Camus se apresuró a marcharse para no ver la reacción del indio y para que este no viera su rostro a juego con su pelo.  
Sacudió la cabeza, encogió los hombros y apretó los libros contra su pecho, frunciendo labios y cejas.  
Si con esto no conseguía que Shaka se fijara en él lo daría todo por perdido.

Shaka parpadeó. Dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces.  
Movió sus dedos para hacer que la sangre volviera a fluir por ellos y no cosquillearan de forma tan dolorosa.

Camus lo había besado.

Eso significaba que era de su gusto ¿verdad?  
Era rubio.

Se giró para seguirlo, pero lo vio entrando en la institución.  
Iría en su busca y le hablaría. Tenía que decirle que quería algo serio con él.  
Correría para estar a su lado, lo abrazaría y le susurraría al oído todo lo que tenía que decir.

Cuando dio un paso tropezó con la cesta de la comida, cayendo de bruces debido a su despiste y actitud temperamental.

–¡Mierda! –gritó a sabiendas de que nadie lo oía– ¡Aún tengo que recoger esto!

**- F I N -**


End file.
